Deadly Gala
by BunnyTheEpicBunny
Summary: The Golden Gate Gala, a celebration that has occurred every decade over the last 100 years or so. But, the celebration ends when somebody gets murdered, then another one, and so on. Who is this person who wants the people of Happy Tree Town dead? " The time has come to cause havoc amongst this small town. When one petal falls... So does one person." Accepting Oc's...
1. Chapter 1

_**New story? Really...?**_

**Yep. But I don't care!**

**Bunny- can I do the rest of the authors note?**

**No. That's why it's called a "Author's Note"... Stupid Bunny. Anyway, yes I made a new story, YOU NO JUDGE ME! I wanted to do this... Even if I am already killing other peoples Oc's off in my other story ****_(you know, with the creepy little death room...)_****. Plus-**

**Cindy Lou&Ami- plus what?**

**Plus, BLACK TIE EVERYONE :D**

_***sighs* form down below. Enjoy the chapter I guess? Sorry, her temptation got the best of her... **_

I look at the letter in my hands. It was gold, and was oddly sealed with a piece of red colored wax. After opening the letter I read the words written down on the blue colored note with golden ink.

_Dear fellow resident of Happy Tree Town_

_You are invited to the 10th annual Golden Gates Gala in Oakland Valley. Madame Molly would love it if you were to come and join this celebration in which we celebrate the upcoming lunar eclipse, and the beauty it will present. The dress code is Black Tie, and you're allowed to bring 1-2 guests. We hope to see you there! _

_Rosy~_

Ah, a gala that celebrates the upcoming lunar eclipse said to be one of the most historic. They say the moon is to turn a blood red color, and that this eclipse will have something to do with this gala other than celebrate it's coming. I put the note down and smile to myself. This is perfect, the date, occasion, everything. I can already smell the sweet smell of blood spilled on the checkered floor. I laughed to myself, oh the fun I'll have! I grab a red rose from the vase on the small coffee table, probably the only one in the house. I pull the small drawer out and take out a list of names, then a small list with names written on it as well. I smile to myself. I've been planning this for years, though it never started out like this...

If you're confused, here's the story. When I first moved to Happy Tree Town, everyone was kind, loving, sweet. Though that soon started to change as the years went by, people respected me less, soon only some did who were actually my "friends", well, more like frenemies. I soon grew a deep hatred for the residents of this god forsaken town that they call a home, that I call a "home". How they greet each other everyday and frolic and play and have fun. It made me sick to my stomach. In reality, they all hated each other, I could tell. Their eyes say it all, especially that idiotic bunny who seems to be friends with every single person. She probably lies to herself, I don't blame her though. It would be good to have a friend at your side, to whom you could go to when you're in trouble. I don't have that, nobody does. It's all just a big lie that everyone speaks, and that everyone believes. I looked at the rose before I plucked a petal and let it fall to my feet.

_"The time has come to cause havoc amongst this small town. When one petals falls... So does one person."_

**...**

A 16 year old bunny with baby yellow fur and long black hair that are tied up in ponytails and reach down to her knees skipped down the street with a gold envelope in her hands. She wore a white t-shirt, grey jeans, black converse and a gold colored bracelet on each wrist with a clear diamond in each. "Hey Shade, look what I got!" Bunny yelled.

Shade, a 17 year old wolf with blue green fur, long blue hair that flared out, red eyes and a necklace with half the sun on it turned around and smiled at Bunny. She wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. "Hi Bunny!" She said waving at her. Bunny hugged the wolf and showed her the envelope in her hands. "It's an invitation for the Golden Gate Gala!" The bunny said with excitement, Shade raised an eyebrow. "So? It's just a party, it's not like it's special." Shade said, Bunny crossed her arms. "It is special! It's a rather large gala, and they're letting us stay in a five star luxury hotel damn it!" Bunny said waving her arms, Shade's ears perked up. "Five star you say... It would be good to take a break from packing boxes at the store..." She said trailing off, her ears slowly drooping. "But... I didn't get an invitation..." She said sadly, Bunny smiled. "Well, the letter says that I can bring two guests... I can bring you and Cooler!" She said happily, Shade smiled. "Oh thanks, I really appreciate it. But wait, what about everyone else? Will it only be us?" Shade asked, Bunny shook her head. "Nope, a lot of people got invitations and they're inviting people that didn't get an invitation!" She said while walking around Shade. "Awesome! So this'll be the best trip ever! Even better than the time when we went on that damn _tra-"_

_Bunny_ covered the wolf's mouth. "_Ahtatatatata_, we never speak of that... **_NEVER._**" Bunny said seriously, her expression getting darker. "I'm sorry, I forget..." Shade said nervously with a muffled voice, Bunny uncovered the wolf's mouth and nodded. "Okay then. Get packing, train's leaving in three hours." She said, Shade's ear twitched.

"We're... Going on a train?" She asked fearfully.

"Unfortunately yes, but only for a day or two. That's how long it takes to get to Oakland Hills."

"Isn't it called Oakland Valley?"

"I still call it by it's original name, I hate 'Oakland Valley'. The town's not even in the middle of two hills!"

"Technically it is..."

"... Shut up."

Shade chuckled lightly to herself and smiled. "Alright I guess. See you at the train station Buns!" She said, Bunny glared at Shade. "YOU NO CALL ME THAT!" She yelled, Shade started to laugh while walking away. Once away from Bunny and probably a whole bunch of other Tree Friends, she looked around and started to prance towards the entrance of her building. She smiles and started to sing a soft, sweet tone.

"I'm gonna go to the gala, I'm gonna go to the gala~."

**Short chapter :3**

**_Let's get down to business, here's the for_**_**m**_

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Species/Gender-**

**Personality-**

**Appearance-**

**Bio-**

**Likes/Dislikes-**

**Relationship- (friends, enemies, lovers, crushes family etc.)**

**Reaction to a loved one's death- (is optional.)**

**Opinion on trains- (optional, obviously.)**

**Other-**

**Bunny- because trains are the worst mode of transportation.**

**Cindy Lou- I'm afraid to ask... But why?**

**Shade- ... Just 'cause. *twiddles with thumbs* Shut up and stop being curious!**

**Everyone- ._.**

**Okay... (Only some might know why most of my Oc's are frightened by the mention of the word train, some). That's it, and that's that. Submit as many as you want, kay? For now though...**

_**Cheers!**_


	2. The Train Station

**Ahahahahaha! Hello you guys, thanks for sending in some Oc's! I was really happy that anyone would send anyone in, let alone read this... Mockery of stories.**

**Bunny- *kicks door open and is covered with train tracks* I'm. Going. _To kill_. Onlyhalf.**

**You can't. He has Author Powers, he can vaporize you if he wanted to! You can't do NUTHIN'! BAYUM! *laughs wickedly with a certain author***

**Bunny-... Screw you. *storms away grumbling***

_**And, sorry this is a bit late!**_

_I smile. Everything is going according to plan. All the days of pain and suffering... Teasing, will end in a matter of three weeks or less._

_Of course, if everything goes according to plan..._

_Some people know the real me... Only three actually. I'm surprised they never suspected me for anything, I guess they thought I was no harm to anyone. Hell, that's a lie and they know it! Well, at least they should know..._

_I put the last item of clothing, which was just a black sweater, along with my suit and close the briefcase rather harshly. I don't know why I'm taking this ratty old sweater, but I guess my mind just told me to take it. I hated that sweater. Anyways, I walk out of my house, which was a piece of shitty crap, and stretched. Two more hours 'till the train supposedly departs, though I think some people will be late and they'll have to wait for another two fucking hours. Fucking typical of these mongrels. I sigh heavily and glance to my left, my neighbor had yet to leave either, and was just moping around with a bored expression planted on his face. I frown and walk back into my house. Silently, I sat down on a chair, cracked a bottle of beer open and took a large swig from the green glass tinted bottle._

_This was going to be a long few hours..._

**...**

"Conductor, when is the train going to leave?"

"Kitty, you can call me by my name..."

"Oh... Cindy Lou, when is the train going to leave? Me and Diggy are bored!"

Kitty, a 7 year old pink furred kitten with shoulder length olive green hair and bangs that reach her tummy crossed her arms and pouted. She wore her usual black lab gloves, black cape, her black raccoon mask that was basically plastered on her face and a black crooked placed bow on her right ear. Cindy Lou, a 32 year old coyote with light brown fur, long brown hair and dark red eyes sighed. She wasn't in her usual clothing, she was wearing a navy blue skirt, a white button up collar shirt with a navy blue vest covering it. She wore a navy blue conductor hat and black shoes. The coyote kneeled down by Kitty and smiled. "I know you guys are bored, but you're gonna have to wait a little longer, okay?" She said, Kitty nodded understandingly, and started to walk away when she turned back around and looked at Cindy Lou with questioning eyes. "Conductor?" She started, Cindy Lou looked up from her book and sighed. "Yes, Kitty?" She asked. "Why are you a conductor? Aren't you a cop?" The small kitten asked curiously, Cindy Lou laughed lightly. "Well, I said I would help the people hosting the gala, so they made me a conductor. Helps that I use to be a part time one when I was younger." Cindy Lou said with a sweet smile, Kitty giggled, bid her farewell to Cindy Lou and skipped out of the train. She sang a cheerful tone and skipped towards the bench where she, Diggy and Cub where sitting at when she bumped into a rather tall giraffe._ 'Of course he's gonna be a tall giraffe...'_ Kitty said mentally facepalming. She glanced up again and smiled a small smile. It was Jeremy, who was obviously a light brown giraffe with brown spots on his body, like any other giraffe. He wore a red sweater with orange frills at the neck and the end of his sleeves, and that was basically it, other than the fact that he was probably some evil vampire person, at least that's what Kitty thought. Though she didn't care, he was still her friend, she tended to want and make friends with everyone, even the grumpiest of people, and knew almost everyone in town...

_Almost._

"Oh. Why hello there Kitty." Jeremy said with somewhat of an all mighty voice that scared the wits out of her, though in reality he spoke normally, it was just Kitty's imagination. "H-hello Sir Jeremy!" Kitty said with slight fear, Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "You seem scared. Is there something wrong?" The giraffe asked, Kitty slowly shook her head and smiled. "N-no! I j-just don't like trains!" She lied, she absolutely loved trains, saying that mysteries happened on trains a lot. "I hear you, I don't hate them per say, but I just find them... Unsafe." He said before glancing down at Kitty. "Oh... Okay then! Bye Sir Jeremy!" Kitty said before dashing off in fear. Once away from the giraffe, she walked along the railings where the ramps were and ran up and down them, laughing when she ran down, and made a face when she ran up. Not watching her way again, she bumped into yet another person. The kitten fell down on her bottom and looked up to see Timber, a 23 year old timber wolf with grey fur. He wore a blue scarf, mittens, snow boots and snow cap of the same color. Next to him was Nebula, a 19 year old looking woman with white fur. She had blue hair that slowly turned into a bluish-purplish mist that was tied loosely with two white orbs, her bangs were also tied loosely at the ends with two white orbs. She wore a blue short sleeve dress that was town at the end and sleeves, blue shoes, rings that circled around her ankles, wrists and the tip of her tail, that looked like a mix of a wolf and an unknown species. The tip of her tail was bluish-purplish, her eyes where a misty purple and she had antennas that popped out of her head and spiraled at the end. "Oh! Kitty~!" Nebula squealed, for some odd reason, she absolutely loved the kitten. "Heya Kitty, what were you doing running up and down the ramp?" Timber asked, Kitty grinned. "I was bored...So I was pretending that I was Tammy Tigress and I was running away from the giant rock chasing me..." Kitty said nervously, Nebula smiled. "That's cool. Though you do know that the train leaves in an hour right?" The unknown species asked, Kitty's ears perked up. "Oh! Thanks for telling me Nebula!" The kitten said before running off to the train station. "I bet I can beat you there...!" Nebula said nudging Timber, the wolf laughed loudly. "HA! In your dreams Nebs!" Timber said pointing at her, Nebula smiled. "You sure?" She said with a smirk, Timber couldn't help but smile. A bluish-purplish mist surrounded and lifted Nebula off the ground. Standing on it like she was surfing, she sped off, Timber following closely behind her.

While those two raced to the train station, Chip, Davis and Ruin sat on a bench at the station itself. Ruin, a 16 year old wolf with black fur, emo styled hair and red eyes munched happily on a steak burrito. He wore a black trench coat, which hid his_ 'As I Lay Dying'_ band t-shirt, messenger styled shorts, combat boots and a tribal style bullet necklace with something very important to him. Davis, a 33 year old light green furred cat with blue eyes and a tail that was torn at the end talked with Chip about how the weather has been being a total asshat lately, Chip nodding along with him. The cat wore a black dress suit, a white collar button up shirt underneath the dress coat, a blue tie, and a fedora with a blue rim. Chip, a 20 year old mountain goat with grey fur, chipped teeth and a beige backpack on his back munched on a metal can while listening to Davis while nodding in agreement with him. The goat had a problem that made him want to chew things, so he always carried a backpack filled with metal cans that he chewed on. "Well, what do you think?" Davis finally asked, Chip nodded. "Yea, the weather has been extremely weird lately..." Chip said trailing off, Davis was about to say something, when Kitty jumped out of nowhere and took down Davis in a split second. "K-Kitty, what the hell?" Chip yelled as he pried the kitten off of Davis, only for Chip to be tackled by Diggy. Diggy, a 7 year old Shih Tzu with white fur, a light brown furred right ear and patch surrounding his right eye smiled at Chip. The pup wore a black sweater with 'Boston' written across it and a large brown paper bag with two holes on the front for his eyes and one on each side for his ears. His ears were extremely fluffy, as well as his tail. "Diggy, get off of me!" The mountain goat yelled, Ruin chuckled before tossing the wrapper of his burrito away, which landed epically into a trash can,and took the pup off of Chip. He then took Kitty off of Davis and placed the two kids down. "You two better run or they'll kill you..." Ruin said warning the two kids, who got the message and ran off. "Damn kids..." Chip muttered, Davis stood up, brushed himself off and smiled. "They're just kids... A bunch of evil ones at that..." Davis said, Ruin laughed. "Yea, well at least they aren't killers." Ruin said before helping Chip up of the ground.

Somewhere else, on the other side of the train station, Nikki and Clover stood talking to each other about how beautiful the gala was probably going to be. Nikki, a 17 year old black furred wolf with a white furred belly and white fur on half of her arm, legs and at the tip of her ears. She had black silky hair that stopped mid back, icy blue eyes that were outlined with a darker blue and a lavender streak that outlined half of her eyes. She wore a long sleeve camouflage jumpsuit that stopped mid-thigh, and is zipped down slightly, showing her fluffy chest slightly and showing a beauty mark. She wore high heel ankle boots that she ran excellently in, black fingerless gloves and a gold collar like necklace that had a dark blue crystal as a charm. Clover, a 17 year old green furred cat with long black hair that had green highlights and was pulled back in a ponytail, a pale long green tail and pale green hands talked about how much she had always wanted to go to a gala. "I mean, you rarely even hear about them, but yet here we are going to one!" Clover cheered, Nikki smiled. "I can't wait to get there! It'll be so awesome!" Nikki cheered as well, the two girls talked and talked, and soon it was finally time to board the train...

At least, that was the plan.

"This is your captain speaking, or engineer, ahem, moving on... Not everyone is here yet, so we will wait around another hour and a half and see if everyone is here! Sorry for the delay...!" The driver of the train, who sounded like Speedy, said apologetically. Groans of annoyance were heard, but not from Timber, he sighed a sigh of relief. "Well, aren't you gonna say it?" Nebula said nudging the timber wolf again, Timber crossed his arms and looked away from Nebula. "I'm not saying anything!" He yelled, Nebula walked around to face him, smiled brightly and hugged him. "It's okay, I don't care if I won, you let me win anyways...!" Nebula said kindly, Timber looked down at Nebula and smiled. "Y-yes, I guess..." He said scratching his head, he hesitantly hugged the girl back. "Aww, isn't that sweet?" Chip teased, Timber shot a glare at him. "What do you mean?" He asked, Chip just grinned and laughed along with Bunny, who had just arrived. "Oh, it's nothing!" Bunny said before both her and Chip walked away, laughing and giggling as they did. Timber let go of Nebula and pushed her away. "S-sorry, got carried away there!" She said scratching her head nervously, Timber sighed. "It's alright..."

"Hey Timber, as long as we're waiting...And as long as we're all alone..." Nebula said trailing off, twiddling with her thumbs as she did.

"W-what is it N-Nebula?" Timber asked stuttering nervously.

"... STARING CONTEST!" Nebula yelled happily, Timber laughed nervously and nodded. "Bet I can beat you!" Nebula said, Timber's smile turned into a competitive scowl. "Yea right!" He yelled before the two sat down and started the contest. From afar, Chip and Bunny sat behind a bush, spying on the two friends. "It'll happen, I can feel it!" Bunny said, Chip smiled. "You think?" He asked. "Oh yea... I sure do think...!" Bunny said before getting up and walking back to the small little store that offered little snacks, Chip following closely behind...

**YAY! This chapter was a bit eh...**

**Timber- Nebula... Thinks she can beat me in a staring contest... *pouts***

_***smiles* but what were you stuttering about? Timber...?**_

**Timber- ... I wasn't stuttering... SHUT UP! *runs away to his author***

**Hehe, anyways... Did you like it? Because the next chapter is when they'll probably board the train. I still think I was a bit short with the Oc's, but eh, I guess we'll hafta see...**

**Chip- *dressed as a maid* D:**

**Bunny- *dressed as a butler* 0_o**

_**Wrong gender, stupid...**_

**Sorry! But... I kinda wanna keep it like this...**

**Chip- NO.**

**YES. _I_ AM THE RULER OF THIS_ AUTHORS NOTE!_**

_**Cheers!**_


	3. Damn Baby

_**Chip...**_

**Chip- *still dressed as a maid* NO.**

_**Yes!**_

**Chip- YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!**

**Nikki- But it'll be fun! Besides, no one will see you!**

**Chip- Buck. No.**

_**Whatever you sissy... Enjoy the chapter you nuts!**_

Sitting down on a bench not too far away from Ruin, Chip and Davis was a possibly 16 year old white furred rabbit with nearly black brown eyes and reddish-brown hair that was cut unevenly by what appeared to be a knife. She wore a white one shoulder top, denim shorts, had a large fluffy tail and was possibly the shortest of the Tree Friends. She was playing with her switchblade knife when Kitty ran up to her and stood in front of her. "... Hello?" The rabbit said, the young kitten smiled. "Heya there!" Kitty said with a smile, the rabbit raised an eyebrow. "Uh, hello. What's your name?" She asked. "My name is Kitty, what's your name?" She asked, the rabbit smiled warmly. "My name is Creme nice to meet you." Creme said, Kitty smiled. "What a pretty name!" Kitty said in awe, Creme laughed lightly. "Hey, where are your caretakers Kitty?" Creme asked, Kitty shrugged. "I don't know where Lifty, Shifty are. Sniffles and Pollet-Wan are over there though!" She said pointing towards the anteater and cat, who argued about something probably scientific. Pollet-Wan was Sniffle's step-sister, she had lavender fur, wore a white lab coat with a red scrubs set shirt under it, black square framed glasses that reflected the light of the bright sun and a pink ribbon tied around her tail, she also had a fluff of hair on her head. "You have four caretakers?" Creme asked, Kitty shrugged. "Well, Lifty and Shifty are my caretakers, but when they aren't teaching me to steal or defend myself, I'm learning about science and doctory stuff with Sniffles and Pollet-Wan." Kitty said with a smile, Creme nodded her head understandingly. "Ah, so you like science?" Creme asked, Kitty nodded, but quickly covered Creme's mouth before she could say anything. "But please, please, don't tell Sniffles and Pollet-Wan. They think I hate science and stuff, which I kinda do, but I like you know, stars and stuff, so please don't tell them!" Kitty pleaded in a whisper, Creme nodded. Kitty sighed and thanked Creme before saying goodbye and skipping away. "... Interesting kid." Was all Creme could say before opening a magazine she had brought from the small little store by the train station building.

Now curious, Kitty wanted to know who else was going to come to the gala with her and the others. She smiled as a familiar 17 year old fox came into view. He had orange fur with white tipped paws ears and tail, wore a black scarf, British styled glasses and a kantana strapped to his back. Kitty wondered how he managed to carry that thing, saying that it looked rather heavy to her. "SAMMIE!" The girl yelled, Sammie turned around looking for whoever had called his name, only to be tackled by Kitty herself. "Sammie! You're going to come to the gala too?!" She said with joy, Sammie nodded and smiled nervously. "Hey, Kitty?" He started. "What is it?" She asked curiously, Sammie laughed nervously. "Aha... Can you please get off of me?" He asked politely, Kitty took a minute to realize that she was still sitting on the fox who was still laughing nervously. She smiled apologetically and quickly got off of Sammie, apologizing repeatedly to him. Suddenly, her ears twitched as she heard rustling in a bush not to far from the two. Turning towards the bush, Kitty grinned when she saw a very familiar paintbrush like tail with black fur and a neon green tip. "U!" She squealed before running over to the bush and jumping into it. "H-hey! Get off of me Kitty!" A male voice cried in anger. Standing up from behind the bush was U, he had jet black fur, a neon green belly and metal claws instead of normal hands. He wore a pair of night vision goggles around his neck, a green turtle necklace, grey fingerless gloves and a white hospital eye patch that covered his left eye. His cat like ears twitched angrily as he picked the kitten up by the fur of her neck and storming out from behind the bush. He suddenly stopped and slowly placed the giggling kitten down slowly as he was met by an angry glare from Pollet-Wan, who now stood next to a smiling Sammie. "Oh... Hello." Was all U could say, Kitty smiled and hugged the unknown species by the leg. "Hello U! How are you!" The kitten asked excitedly, before he could reply, Kitty cut him off rudely. "OH! Are YOU going to come to the gala too?!" The kitten said jumping up and down excitedly, U sighed. "... Yea, I guess." He muttered, Kitty squealed with glee. "YES Oh, it's going to be so fun!" She said running around U, who looked pissed off.

"Come on Kit Kat, stop annoying him before he claws your eyes out." Pollet-Wan said, Kitty stopped running around and stared at Pollet-Wan intensely. "... What?" She asked, Kitty growled. "Nobody calls me Kit Kat, NOBODY!" She screamed angrily, her bubbly personality quickly turning into a dark one. "Oh? Is that a problem?" The older cat asked, Kitty nodded. "If you don't apologize for calling me Kit Kat, I'm gonna give you... The stare." Kitty said angrily, Pollet-Wan giggled. "The stare? That doesn't seem too bad." She replied, Sammie gasped. "Oh no, the stare is nothing to play with. Once she started she won't stop until you apologize, and take it from me, she won't stop following you until you do. I mean, she even hid in the vent of my house when I called her that, and everywhere I went she was there, giving me the stare." Sammie said warning the cat about what would happen, Pollet-Wan laughed. "Okay, that might be the case for you, but she wouldn't do that to me!" She said, she looked back at Kitty, only to be greeted by an intense and angry stare. "Pfft. Try." Pollet-Wan simply replied, Kitty nodded. "You've been warned!" Kitty yelled as she watched Pollet-Wan walk away. "Well, now that that's over, I'm leaving." U said boredly while he swished his tail around, he walked away from Kitty and followed Sammie as they both walked away. "BYE SAMMIE! BYE U!" Kitty yelled waving at them, Sammie looked back and waved at her, while U just kept on walking, ignoring the kitten. "Well, that's cold." Kitty said. 'Speaking of cold, let's go see if Jack is coming!' She thought as she skipped away from her standing place. Passing by Timber and Nebula, she finally spotted the wolf she was looking for. "Jack!" She yelled from afar, the wolf turned around and watched in surprise as the kitten ran up to him with running back. It was rare to see anyone talking with Jack Frost, but Kitty didn't really see the scariness that Jack supposedly showed, other than his scythe that he carried around everywhere with him. The wolf was 19 years old, he had snow white fur with fluffy brown ears and a short brown tail. Deep black circles surround his eyes and a piercing was found on his right ear. Visible stitches were seen around his waist, and he wore a red tie that Kitty loved and admired... From afar.

"Jack Frost, are you coming to the gala too?" Kitty asked in wonder.

"Kitty is it?" Jack asked, Kitty nodded.

"Ah! Well, apparently I am going, saying that I got an invitation. It really surprised me at first, maybe some people aren't completely scarred of me after all." Jack said scratching his head.

"That's great!"

"Great? Aren't you scarred of me?"

"A little, but I wanna be friends with EVERYBODY! Just because you're a bit scary, doesn't mean we can't be friends, that's just silly!"

Jack smiled warmly at the kitten and patted her head. "Well... Thank you." He said, Kitty smiled. "Kitty! Where are you!" A familiar voice yelled, Shifty came into view and he quickly spotted Kitty with Jack. Scarred out of his wits, the raccoon slowly walked towards Jack, stopping a yard away from the two. "Kitty! C'mon! The train is about to leave!" Shifty yelled, Kitty gasped. "Oh! Looks like it's time to go, see you later Jack!" Kitty yelled as she started to run off, Jack waved back at the kitten with the hand that held his scythe, making her flinch in fear. Not showing her fear, she quickly followed Shifty and the rest of the Tree Friends, both Oc and Canon, as they made their way towards the train "All aboard everyone! The Black Star Express is about to leave in five minutes!" Cindy Lou announced, as the passengers started to board the train, Kitty wondered where Wolfie was. "How strange..." She whispered to herself as she started to board the train along with Shifty and Lifty. "Hey kid, something's on your mind. What is it?" Chip asked as the two walked down the small hallway in the train together along with the others. "Well... Wolfie isn't here! He would usually be the first one in here!" The kitten yelled in worry. "Don't you worry Kitty, Wolfie's at the mansion already! We'll see him there!" Nikki said as she caught up with the kitten, Kitty smiled at the wolf before frowning. "Ya sure?" She asked, Bunny walked up to the kitten and held her hand. "We're positive Kitty! We all are." The bunny said reassuringly, Kitty took a deep breathe and smiled.

"Of course he'll be there! Silly me!"

**...**

_Finally, we're on this bloody train. I must say, it is rather breathtaking with the chandeliers and the maroon colored wallpaper with a pattern painted with gold paint. Stunning, I guess Madam Molly wanted to make her guests feel special. Well, it is a steam engine, I guess that's why it's so beautiful on the inside and out. Anyways..._

_Walking into the area known as the lounge car, I sigh and sit down, relaxing and waiting for the conductor to give us our room numbers, because Madam Molly ordered our rooms to be especially made for the person it is directed to. She really cares for her guests, huh? As I sat there, patiently waiting for the keys to my room, I glance around the room of Tree Friends and scowled, though no one noticed. Once we got there, I would make my first kill, though I was still having some trouble thinking about who to kill first. There were so many candidates, but only one fit the part for that day. Well, I have two days before getting there, so I can think about somebody before then. As they finally handed me my keys, I walked out of the lounge car and walked down the hallway to my room number. Opening it, I was wide eyed as I saw the inside. Everything... It was beautiful! With all the things I liked, both major and minor. This lady really wanted to make her guests feel mighty special! Closing the door behind me, I notice that there was another door. I opened it to reveal a small bathroom. Shit, these rooms even have bathrooms! We don't have to share or anything!_

_I close the door to the bathroom and plopped down on my bed. Well, I have two days before I started to kill people off. I guess I can relax till then._

**...**

"This. Is. AMAZING!"

Bunny stared into the dining car in awe. Chandeliers gave light and brightened up the room as sunset had finally passed. Two hours into the train ride, and she still wasn't bored. "My god, she really went all out!" Jeremy said as he walked into the car, the smell of food cooking hitting him instantly. "My oh my, that food smells absolutely divine!" He said, Bunny laughed. "Well, somebody's hungry!" Shade said as she entered the room along with Flaky and Sammie, who munched on a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie. "Well, yea! I haven't eaten since this morning! It would be good to have dinner sooner or later!" He said, the sound of doors opening was heard, and a 17 year old yellow furred bear with long orange curly hair stepped in with a smile on her face. She wore a bright pink t-shirt, denim blue shorts that stopped mid thigh and wore black flats. She also had a white chefs hat on. "Hey you guys!" She said with a smile. "OHMYGOSH! Destiny! You're here too!" They heard Kitty say as she shoved through the group. "Well duh. I'm the cook! For the train and for the gala itself!" She said with a smile, Kitty hugged the bear. "YAY! Almost all of Kitty's friends are here!" She said, Destiny frowned. "Almost?" She asked.

"Yea, well Flora isn't here, and Limit and Wolfie and Sir Walter and Spark and Handy and Cuddles and-"

"Kitty..."

"Yea?"

"I get it."

Kitty smiled. "Oh! Well.. Okay then! I'm gonna go see where U is!" Kitty said before running off. "Wait, Kitty! He isn't in such a good mood right now!" Sammie said running after the kitten, who ignored him and went off to find U. "Welp, this was a great start to this trip. Let's hope it stays good." Shade said with crossed arms, the group nodding. "Well... Dinner is almost done. About ten more minutes more. Until then, why don't you guys go to the observation car! You can actually stand outside and see the stars. They say it's beautiful!" Destiny said, Bunny smiled. "Well then I'm going, I wanna see some stars!" She said before running off. Meanwhile, in the lounge car, Timber stared out the window, trying hard not to freak out when the train seemed to 'hit a bump'. "Hey... You okay?" Nebula asked as she noticed the nervous wolf sitting still, sweat rolling down his face as he tried hard not to scream like a little girl as the train seemed to hit another bump. "Uh... Yea, fine..." He replied, not looking at her as he did. "You are not okay. Tell me what's wrong!" She demanded.

"No! There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Yes there is!"

"No there isn't!"

"Listen to her man, you are totally scarred."

Timber looked up to see a black furred raccoon with neon green markings. His tail was very ruffled, and he had ears that were tipped with neon green fur. His eyes were neon green with black pupils, and he wore a trench coat that was torn at the end, the sleeved cut off to the end. His hands were red, people say that it's dried red paint, but only the raccoon knew what the real substance was. "Oh... Hello Dexter..." Timber said looking up at the raccoon, who smiled. "Come. Take my hand." He said, Timber took the raccoon's hand, only to fall back into his seat where Dexter let go of him. "Yea, you're scarred of trains." He said before walking to the bar and picking up his glass of whiskey, taking a drink from it. "Oh my god, Timber, are you scarred of trains?" Nebula asked, Timber shook his head. "N-no! I am not!" Timber said pouting. "Yea, you keep saying that." Dexter said before taking the last drink from his glass, placing it down harshly and walking out of the lounge, leaving Timber and Nebula alone.

"Damn baby..." Dexter muttered as he walked down the hallway into the dining car. "Well, what's for dinner?" He asked...

**So...**

**Flora- ...**

**Bunny- ... COOKIES!**

**Sammie- *snatches cookies from Bunny and runs away***

**Bunny- MY COOKIES! *cries***

**Chip- *still dressed as a maid* I'm not gonna do it...**

_**DO IT.**_

**Chip- YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! *runs away***

_**HEY! GET BACK HERE! *chases***_

**Ahem... Anyways... So, this chapter was eh. Also, Wolfie, he's gonna be introduce in the next chapter! Don't ya worry, I haven't forgotten about him! Anywho, for now...**

_**Cheers!**_


End file.
